This invention relates to a lubricant additive which is a Viscosity Index Improver (VII) which imparts enhanced wear resistance when employed in a lubricating oil composition.
The addition of oligomeric waxes or oils of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) to lubricating oils is designed to reduce wear and friction on mechanized components of internal combustion engines. Less frequent replacement of worn or damaged engine components, greater gasoline efficiency, and greater intervals between engine oil changes are direct consequences. PTFE oils or waxes are not, however, soluble in any known lubricating oils.
Thus, an objective of this invention is to provide a derivatized graft copolymer composition that is soluble in oil.
Another object of the invention is to provide a oil-soluble perfluoroaliphatic lubricant additive that is effective as a viscosity index improver and as a material that enhances wear resistance to the lubricating oil composition.
A further object is to provide a lubricating oil composition containing the graft copolymer additive of the invention as well as to provide concentrates of the additive of invention.